


Flirting Gets Me What I Want

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James meets Michael's ex, and Michael gets charming and flirty.  James hustles Michael off to the bathroom to demonstrate who the current boyfriend happens to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting Gets Me What I Want

"Huh," James says. He bumps into Michael's shoulder, nods over at the older man on the far side of the room. "Is that..."

Michael looks around, scanning the faces, but James can tell the exact moment when he spots Cunningham-- and lord, is that confirmation that Cunningham is who James thought he was. Michael breaks into one of his grins, _those_ grins, those delighted-laughing-enthusiasm grins, and he bolts across the room, sweeping Cunningham up in a hug.

James _isn't_ jealous. Of course he's not jealous, that would be ridiculous. Michael's got all kinds of old friends, not just Cunningham-- hell, this is an IFTA shindig, Michael's got all kinds of old friends at this party _alone_.

Not a lot of old friends he's _lived_ with, though. Not a lot of old friends that can get Michael to bolt across the room at the drop of a hat.

Most importantly, not a lot of old friends who didn't have to go to the cinema to see him naked.

But it's fine, it's fine, of course it's fine. James makes his way across the room, and when Cunningham nods in his direction, Michael spins and slips his arm around James's shoulders, tugging away from Cunningham to do it.

 _Good._

Okay, James is a little jealous.

"James, I'd like you to meet Liam. Liam, this is James."

James reaches out, shakes Cunningham's hand. "Pleasure," he says.

"Charmed," Cunningham returns. He glances at Michael and smirks. "I've heard so much about you."

"Don't start," Michael warns him. Cunningham responds with a thoroughly innocent look. "No, I mean it. I know you, remember...?"

"You _do_ know me," Cunningham says, and James tightens his grip on Michael's hip while the two of them launch into some story about some shoot or other, speaking their own private little language, something James can only decode because, for one, he's an actor and has a little bit of the vocabulary, and two, he knows Michael. He knows him _every bit_ as well as Cunningham does, _thank you very kindly_.

He drags Michael out of the party, into the men's, and shoves him into one of the stalls. Michael doesn't look surprised; he just goes for his belt, unbuckling, shoving his trousers and boxers down over his hips.

"Turn around," James says.

"Really?" Michael beams at him, that ear-to-ear _I'm about to get lucky_ smile. "Didn't know you brought anything."

He hadn't meant to; turns out there was a condom and a lube packet tucked into this sports jacket from the _last_ time they went out to one of these things, when Michael had begged him to bring some along because he was sure he was going to be stone cold bored, and thought maybe getting fucked in the men's would relieve some of the boredom. James ended up sending him filthy texts all night, which did the job even better.

But this time he's determined to leave Michael covering for a limp when he gets back out to the party. He shoves Michael forward to brace himself against the back of the toilet tank, legs spread apart to counter for the height difference, and then he rolls the condom on, almost but not quite embarrassed by how ready he is, how _eager_ he is.

A little jealous, okay, yeah.

He slicks up, gets Michael ready; it takes the whole packet, and he leaves a smear of lube on Michael's hip when he's finished. A second later, though, he's moving in, hissing out a breath between his teeth, listening to Michael swallow a grunt, and he's moving fast, really giving it to him, Michael's body tightening up hard against every single thrust.

"You're so good," James pants, as softly as he can. "You feel so good--"

"--you too, you too, _hurry_ ," Michael whispers back. "Come on, come on, do it, do me, want you to--"

Both hands go tight on Michael's hips, and James finishes almost embarrasingly fast. Cunningham's out there, waiting, probably holding onto a drink for Michael, but by fucking God, James is the one with his cock up Michael's arse, James is the one coming in Michael's ass right _now_ \--

Michael shifts his brace against the toilet tank and gets a hand free, working his cock rough, quick, and it only takes him a few more seconds, too; he's coming, getting it God-knows-where, and groaning out a few harsh sounds while he does. It's gorgeous, sexy as hell-- James love that he just can't hold those sounds back, not if it's James, not when it's James still inside him, James tugging him into this stall like Michael _belongs_ to him.

When they've both cleaned up a bit, James stands on tiptoe to kiss the back of Michael's neck. "Better," he murmurs.

Michael manages to turn around in the stall and get his arms around James. "Can't believe you," he murmurs, voice pitched low. "Was that because of Liam?"

"What? No!" James grimaces. "Maybe. But--"

"What do I get if I invite him over for dinner?"

James stops, mouth opening and closing a few times. "You _wanted_ me to be jealous."

"Kind of like having you stamp a claim on me, yeah."

James rolls his eyes. "How about you go back out and keep flirting, then, and I'll claim every last fucking inch of you when we get home."

"Works for me," Michael chirps, and by the time James gets out to the party again, he's got an arm around Cunningham's neck, the two of them crooning out some tune James doesn't know. When James raises an eyebrow, Michael winks.

James keeps that eyebrow high, and then mouths, _Wait 'til we get home._

Michael shoots him a thumbs-up and kisses Cunningham on the ear. _Yeah,_ James thinks, standing back and grinning. _Just wait._


End file.
